Une cravate bien ennuyante
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: C'est fou comme une cravate peut tout bouleverser...


Cette fic est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, de plusieurs éditeurs et de Warner Bros Inc. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune infraction aux droits d'auteurs ou aux marques déposées n'est voulue.

**Une cravate bien ennuyante**

Sirius regardait Remus retourner tout le dortoir, les cheveux passablement emmêlés qui retombaient sur ses yeux et lui donnait un petit air rebelle.

Il se tourna encore une fois vers Sirius.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas vu ma cravate?

Sirius prit un air lassé parfaitement imité.

- 'Mus, c'est la 10ème fois que tu me le demandes! Je ne _peux pas_ te dire où est ta cravate.

Remus souffla bruyamment,

- Mais où est-elle passé?

Sirius sourit, il adorait par-dessus tout voir Remus s'énerver. Pas qu'il soit sadique mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il le trouvait terriblement sexy dans ces conditions.

Et puis, Remus était beaucoup trop calme... Il faut toujours faire ressortir ses émotions à un moment où à un autre... Sirius ne faisait que lui donner un petit coup de main.

Remus s'allongea sur le sol pour regarder sous le lit, retourna sa valise, fouilla toute la salle de bain, chercha jusque sous ses couvertures pour la seconde fois pendant que Sirius, assis sur son lit, un livre inutilement posé sur les genoux, le suivait du regard le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sirius!

- Oui?

- Je suis sûr que tu sais où elle est!

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça?

- Je le vois! Tu me regarde avec un drôle d'air depuis tout à l'heure!

Sirius sourit.

- C'est pas à cause de ça 'Lup.

- Alors arrête!

- Ben... pourquoi?

- Tu me perturbes à me suivre des yeux.

Il se tourna pour fouiller dans un placard sans voir que Sirius avait bloqué sur la dernière phrase. Il n'était pas sûr de donner le même sens au terme "perturber".

- Sirius!

- Que? Quoi?

- Allez... S'il te plaît... Dis moi où elle est!

Il se mit à genoux devant le lit de Sirius.

- S'il te plaît...

Il fit une moue implorante.

Sirius ne pouvait plus vraiment prétendre ne pas pouvoir le lui dire...

Il avança la main vers Remus, qui recula légèrement, surpris. Il s'approcha quand même et souleva la cravate que Remus portait autour du cou.

- Tu es un peu perturbé en ce moment, hein?

Remus lui lança un regard mauvais qui défaillit devant l'expression de Sirius. Il le regardait avec une expression de désir mal camouflé que Remus ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre.

Visiblement Sirius ne se rendait pas bien compte à quel point il était percé à jour.

- En ce moment même, ce n'est pas moi que je qualifierais de perturbé.

Sirius rougit bien involontairement et lâcha la cravate de Remus en déviant le regard.

Remus sourit, puis posa ses mains sur les genoux de Sirius qui sursauta.

- Tu m'as l'air bien étrange d'un coup, M'sieur "Je séduis tout ce qui bouge".

- Je ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge!

- Tu remarquera que j'ai employé le terme "séduire" et pas "draguer"... On n'a pas besoin de draguer pour séduire.

Il fit un sourire légèrement provoquant que Sirius mit quelques secondes à interpréter. Il regarda Remus comme s'il essayait de sonder ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Mais Remus ne lui laissa pas la chance de trouver la réponse de lui-même.

Il se releva un peu et approcha son visage de celui de Sirius qui ne fit pas le moindre geste.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il sursauta un peu bêtement et passa ses mains sur la nuque de Remus.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Sirius avait l'air d'essayer de digérer l'information le plus rapidement possible et Remus ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je te croyais moins coincés, Fit-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Je te croyais plus prude, Répliqua Sirius un peu vexé.

Remus fit un grand sourire.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses...

Il se leva et regarda vers la porte au moment où James entra en trombe dans le dortoir, l'air énervé et contrarié. Il commença à fouiller dans l'énorme pile de vêtements entassés au pied de son lit.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Jamesie?

- Mc Go viens de me faire tout un flan pour un rien... Juste parce que j'ai oublié de la mettre... Vraiment... N'importe quoi... Où je l'ai mis en plus? C'est stupide de rendre ça obligatoire!

Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pendant que Sirius et Remus se lançait un regard étonné.

- Hey, les gars vous avez pas vu ma cravate?


End file.
